I'm Giving Up A Part Of Myself
by vvn
Summary: Ryan and Taylor left their relationship open ended when she left for college in New York, what will go down when she returns after college with a new man in her life?


**Title:** I'm giving up a part of myself.

**Author:** Vivian Vuong.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Rating:** 'K' rating at the moment.

**Pairing:** Ryan and Taylor are too cute for words.

**Spoilers:** Going with the flow...

**Summery:** Ryan and Taylor left their relationship open ended when she left for college in New York, what will go down when she returns after college with a new man in her life?

_**Chapter 1**_

She left and he went back to his life in Berkeley, it was probably the hardest decision he had to make—she was perfectly imperfect, and he loved that about her. But all good things come to an end and this was no different.

He looked at the pictures hanging on his wall—there was one of them all together, probably the only one in existence of all of them together—Taylor, Marissa, Summer, Seth and himself. He smiled to himself and gazed at it, everything sure had changed since then, Marissa was finally lay to rest—he shook his head sadly; she was constantly in pain all her life, and the thing that occurred to Ryan after the accident is that she's no longer in pain. And he's happy because of that. He looked at his best friend and brother; Summer and Seth were together in Rhode Island after everything that happened—it's funny how everything turned out okay. He adverted his gaze to Taylor—he heard from Summer that she was doing well in NYU; and that she was studying law—she finally found something she was good at—arguing and talking. He laughed at the next Sandy Cohen. They lost touch after college started—it was just too hard to talk to each other.

He sighed and put the photo down; deep down he knew that she was probably dating other people. He had dated too, but after his bad break up last month—he wasn't really looking for a new girl.

He got up from his dorm bed and looked around for the last time—6 years in the architecture program, before he knew it, he was graduating from college and trying to find a job. He was leaving college today—going to the apartment he rented a couple of weeks ago, today he was leaving college and starting a new chapter in his life.

---

As Taylor stepped out into the cold New York air; the cold and frigid air came refreshing to her, Taylor Townsend, the law student, turned her face and gazed at the stars that twinkled in the night sky. Scanning them with her pure hazel eyes, she wondered where all her high school friends were right now. Were they preparing to start their new lives? Were they still unsure of the rest of their lives? But all she could think about was going home…she broke her gaze when she felt her boyfriend's warm arms wrap around her small waist and he kiss her neck—she smiled.

She had met Jake Fox in her English class—she saw him, and she immediately had a crush on him. His green eyes and brown shaggy hair made her feel all warm and fuzzy; they exchanged smiles and the frequent wave, she had found out he was studying architecture like Ryan, but just shook it off—she didn't need to be reminded of her past. They kept hanging out, until one day they were in English class and he asked her out via a note.

"How about we go back home?" he kissed her and led her to the cab—he had grown up in San Francisco so it wasn't a problem for the 2 to go back to the west for work and continue their relationship "Lucky you're mom got you an apartment; I had to rent my own" he frowned

"San Francisco, here we come"

---

Taylor lightly dropped her luggage in front of her apartment in North Beach, San Francisco. She looked around and was pleased with the apartment her mom picked out—it felt good to be back in California, so much warmer compared to New York, Jake came up "I'll help you move in, then we can go over to mine and you can help me!" he said gleefully and kissed her cheek.

Taylor kissed him back "You are too cute"

"I know" he laughed

---

Ryan felt slightly melancholy—so he walked around the apartment he rented, it lacked color and feel to it. Maybe he would call Julie or Kirsten to come over and decorate it. It just felt good to be free of college and homework. He took the newspaper on his doorstep and browsed over it, same as usual, nothing really interesting… he got bored again, and decided to unpack his things. Maybe this would keep his mind busy.

He heard a familiar voice and opened his door "Taylor?"

She looked behind her and stopped laughing at Jake "Ryan?" she looked at him 'Oh crap' she mentally hit herself.

---

_**You know what to do! Tell me if you like it!**_


End file.
